Blood Thirsty
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia lost her mother and now everything else- even hope. Her powers have been developing and she has become stronger. Thirsty for revenge, she gathers a group of other powerful mages, to kill the people hunting her people. Thirsty for blood, she takes "Fairy Tail" for a ride on the" path of tears, death, and adventure. Summary sucks, whatever. Enjoy :) ! [AU..of course]


**Hello, everyone! wells this is my fourth fanfic (third for Fairy Tail). I am really suprised I got four under my name, only because I really suck at writing stories. I hope everyone likes this story (because I do). I know that Sting is also not really Lucy's brother but I needed a sibling for her and he was perfect! Eeee! Omg, please enjoy it! & review, Please, please,please review! I need advice! I'm desperate. haha, JK! Only review if you can, I appreciate it! Gosh, that made me sound pathetic, huh? Anyways, enjoy! 22-blood wings**

* * *

Blood Thirsty

Chapter One: Just so you know my story…

* * *

My deepest, darkest memory happened when I was eleven; it is the reason why I am here today, telling you, dear reader, my story.

It was a perfect afternoon, Mom had just picked me up from school, I was rambling on and on about how I hated my math teacher. The radio was barely turned up; a metal rock song was playing. Everything was fine… until we reached that one curve in the road, the one that anyone who grew up in Bosco knew to watch out for. If a driver was not careful, they and their car would go flying off the hill's side, killing themselves.

"Seriously, Mom. He just doesn't care. Like all the students just sit in the class and sleep." I complained to my mom, we were on the turn off from town. Just a little more till we were home.

"Yup." She said, with a tired voice. I sighed; lately it was difficult to talk to Mom. Ever since Dad went missing, she was forced to work extra hours to provide for me and my brother. She never got that much sleep and would prefer that I didn't talk.

Fine, I thought. I crossed my little arms and closed my eyes. I didn't talk, I just stuck to my thoughts, listing off things I needed to do when I got home. Clean my room, make sure Plue has eaten, do homework.

My mother gasped, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Lucy…" I looked at her, horror covered her face.

"What?" I followed her gaze. In front of us was a black SUV, just stopped on the middle of the road; all of the windows were tainted darkly, I couldn't see the driver. My mom slowed our car, carefully bringing it to a stop.

"Mom?" I asked, slightly afraid. "What's going on?"

"Lucy, when I tell you to run, you run. Don't look back." She never turned to look at me. She kept her eyes on the car in front of us. Carefully, barely even moving, she reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone.

"Call your brother. Call Sting. Tell him 'It's happening.' He will understand." She threw the phone at me. I dialed Sting's number.

"Yeah." He said when he answered.

"Um, it's Lucy. Mom said to tell you 'it's happening'." There was a slight pause. Then rustling.

"Lucy, wherever you are, get away. Okay? Meet me at the old library. And hurry we don't have much time." He said. I could hear him, through the phone, opening and closing doors. Running through the house.

"Okay? What is going on and what about Mom?"

"It will be fine." He said to me, reassuringly. "She will meet up with us later, okay."

"Alright." I said. He hung up.

My mom, still staring out the window, asked what Sting said.

"To meet him at the old library… Mom? What is going on?" I tried to get information out of her. Her gaze stayed locked on the car. Two men got out of it; they were in black tuxes and had black sunglasses over their eyes.

My mom finally turned to look at me, she gripped my shoulders. "Listen to me, Lucy. Sting will tell you everything when you meet up. But right now, we will get out of the car carefully and when I tell you to run, you will run. Okay? Do not look back. No matter what happens, alright?" I nodded.

"Fine. Carefully open your door." She opened hers and got out of our car. I followed her lead, to the front of the car. She brought her hands to her head. I copied her.

"Listen!" one of the men shouted. "Do not try to do anything stupid! We will shoot you!" both men pulled guns out from behind their backs. The two guns in the hands of two murderers pointed directly at me and Mom.

"Lucy," she whispered, again keeping her eyes on the men. "Remember I love you, I love you so much." Tears spilled over my eyes and slid down my cheeks, at that time I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Mom-"I didn't have enough time to speak. In the next second she pushed me, yelling for me to run. I ran to the forest at the side of the road, two gunshots pierced through the air. As I ran through the wood, I heard the men calling out to me.

"Little girl, little girl, come out." They taunted. "We won't hurt you." They promised.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I kept going, not stopping to rest, to cry. I kept going until I got to the abandoned library. My brother sat at the steps to the entrance. He held a gun between his knees.

"Sting!" I cried out. Running to his open arms, crying.

"Lucy. Its okay, your fine." He hugged me tightly, gently patting my hair. He led me to his car, opened my door and pushed me in. He slammed the door and ran to the other side. As he started the car, I tried to make sense of this bad dream.

The car started and we drove away from Bosco.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I screamed at him. "Mom is in the other direction, we have to help her."

Sting didn't stop. He ignored my cries and screams. It wasn't until we were out of the state and halfway through the country, did we finally rest.

In a shabby hotel, in a big town called Minstel, Sting sat me down and told me that we were being hunted. That he and I and Mom were special. We were able to use magic, and that bad people wanted to use us for our powers.

* * *

Five years later, I thank my brother for all he has down for me, teaching me about magic and my people's history. Five years later, who knew I would be the one putting my brother's body in a dirt hole, dug through the earth, in the middle of nowhere, where no one could find it? Who knew I would be the only one mourning for his death and my mother's death? Who knew that a sweet looking girl like me was so thirsty for revenge? Who knew I would become... Blood Thirsty?

Well, no one knew. But I do… now….

* * *

To be continued….


End file.
